rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Morytania
This page documents the events and power structures of the Morytania region, both past and present, following the in-character events of Morytania and its denizens. Please fill in information that you find relevant. __FORCETOC__ The Second Age *''Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan steps foot onto Gielinor.'' *House Nourom arrives on Gielinor *House Draculea arrives on Gielinor *'2 years after Drakan's arrival: 'The Foryx Coven is founded *'Late Second Age: 'Vladiyad Draculea takes part in the betrayal of Zaros The Third Age *'Early Third Age:' Lord Drakan invades the Hallowland. *Vladiyad Draculea is defeated and sealed away by Saradominist forces. **Several members of the Draculea Coven perish in battle. *Hallowvale falls and Lord Drakan renames the land Morytania. The Fourth Age *'Year 1777:' Abraham Stoker becomes the vampyric patriarch of the Lycros Coven. *'Year 1835:' The Bloodcry Wars begin. *'Year 1967:' The Bloodcry Wars end. The Fifth Age *'Early 2007:' The Foryx Coven makes it's first appearance in role-play, though has been active in Morytania for a few thousand years. *'24th of November '12'. The barrier on the Salve is corrupted, breaking its effect. The Cult of Darkness is believed to be behind it. Many vampyres begin crossing at random. *'28th of November '12'. The House of Varré return. *'15th of December '12'. The Nourom Coven resurfaces as Taralani and Felson awaken from their unknown slumber. Taralani is accompanied with a human child, her son, Nathaniel. Lothorian soon gives her the deeds to Burgh de Rott. *'1st of January '13'. Civil war breaks out between covens Draculea and Foryx against House of Varré due to an assassination attempt by Alucard on Klaus Nourom and Olrun Varré . Olrun Varré and Klaus Nourom make a marriage contract and begin plans for conquering Morytania. *'4th of January '13'. The Nourom Coven takes control of Paterdomus. *'19th of January '13'. The Salve War occurs and the Salve barrier renewed. *'22nd of January '13'. House of Varré move a large force of Vyrewatch guards and human slaves to the mines in the south on Nakoma's approval and begin occupation. They immediately begin extraction of required ores for weaponry and armour required for a large-scale war. *'24th of January '13'. The Skalov Family break from House of Varré and join Draculea. Olrun Varré declares Lark Skalov an outlaw along with Alucard Draculea. *'30th of January, '13'. House of Varré begin rennovations of their occupied territory. Canifis undergoes the most change with heavily-armed Vyrewatch securing the area, the tavern rebuilt and fire-proofed, black and gold banners strung up, and a large guillotine with a silvthril-edged blade set up on a platform in the square. Several decapitated heads on pikes adorn the northern entrance, all facing the direction of Castle Draculea. *'1st of February '13'. House of Varré begin to occupy Barrows and Mort'ton, also setting up high-ranking Governors to rule each of their occupied territories. *'8th of Febuary '13'. Klaus Nourom and Olrun Varré announce that they have regent-rulership over Morytania under Drakan, and are henceforth to be addressed as Olrun, Empress Regent of the Dominion and Klaus, Lord Regent of the Sanguine Fields. They demand these titles regardless of political inaccuracy and lack of official grounding. *'13th of Febuary '13'. Adrijana Vaeyl secures the Slayer Tower from Draculea for the House of Varré. *'14th of Febuary '13'. Klaus Nourom, Lord Regent of the Sanguine Fields, appears to be slain in an apparent peace offering to the rest of Morytania. The only evidence of this is a bloody Blisterwood stake at the sight of the crime and the rumour of five wounds in the body. The funeral is private and his body is moved to a tomb on the Varré Estate. *'18th of February '13'. Lothorian Foryx and Alucard Draculea pledge their loyalty to Olrun Varré as the Regent-Ruler of Morytania. *'19th of February '13'. Klaus Nourom returns. His death was a bluff in order for Olrun to gain the loyalties of traitorous covens and vampyres and as this was accomplished, he returns to his rightful position as Lord Regent. *'21st of February '13. '''Olrun Varré gives birth to twins Klaus Viktor Varré II, Viscount of the Eastern Shores, Seneschal of Meiyerditch, and Maximilian Ilaryi Varré, Baron of the Western Marches. *'Late Fifth Age: A strange power is released from within Daemonheim and the seal on Vladiyad Draculea breaks. The Sixth Age *'Early Sixth Age: '''Guthix's death wakes Vladiyad Draculea from his slumber and he returns to Morytania. *'10th of March '13. The first Varré ball in the sixth age is held at which Marcus S. Varré, Olrun Varré's uncle, is appointed General of the United Morytanian Armed Detail. The mahjarrat Xido is murdered in an upstairs corridor. *'11th of March '13'. Klaus Nourom and Adrijana Vaeyl capture Taralani Nourom, freezing her and locking her in a shadow magic cell in the Slayer Tower. *'12th of March '13'.' '''Taralani Nourom is held on trial for treason, heresy, conspiracy, and cohorting with the enemy among other charges. Taralani pleads not guilty in which Klaus Nourom offers her a sword and asks her to pledge fealty to Olrun Varré. As she complies with the request, she is freed and found not guilty. Charo Vaeyl is next called to the stand to face charges of treason and attempted murder. Just then, the roof collapses under the weight of the ever-breeding bloodvelds from the third floor which gives Charo and the others time to flee. Marcus Varré gives chase to Charo, by the instruction of Klaus, in which a fight ensues ending with Charo's arm being cut off. *'17th of March '13'. The Dragomir Coven, led by Logan Dragomir and his sister Rixa, return to Morytania to take their places in society. *'18th of March '13'. Marcus Varré leads a small team that includes Adrijana Vaeyl and Klaus Nourom into the blood altar to arrest Charo Vaeyl. Charo Vaeyl subsequently commits suicide after teleblocking the altar, sealing the altar and successfully trapping those within. *'19th of March '13. Olrun Varré, due to the unpredicted and forlonged absence of Klaus Nourom and Marcus Varré, declares Grey 'Champion' of Morytania. *'''21st of March '13. Marcus Varré, Klaus Nourom, Adrijana Vaeyl, Mizu and Sorin escape the blood altar whilst also having to revive Charo Vaeyl. Klaus promises Adrijana that he will spare Charo. Later, Olrun declares Charo an outlaw and orders Grey to bring him to her. *'22nd of March '13'. Charo Vaeyl is captured by Grey and brought to the Slayer Tower where Olrun orders him locked in a hanging cage until she decides what to do with him. Two mercenaries hired by the Varré and equipped with special crossbow bolts made of blisterwood and salve crystals are sent to Castle Draculea under the pretense of speaking with the second-in-command of the Holy Crusaders whom is staying with Alucard. There they find Alucard but fail to assassinate him. *'7th of April '13. '''The former warlord Russia meets with Olrun Varré to discuss a vague proposition regarding the Salve barrier. No reply is given. **Nyeto Nourom is brought before Olrun to answer for his attack on Mizu Weasly, he is found guilty and has his left hand severed at the wrist. *'13th of April '13. Talya Varré captures Des Foryx and gives him to Olrun as a gift. Lark Skalov returns to lead a rebellion against the Dominion. *'20th of April '13. '''Due to unforeseen circumstances, Dmitri Varré takes over the position as General of the United Morytanian Armed Division and Governor of Canifis in place of Marcus Varré. **A terrible plague has torn through Meiyerditch, killing hundreds of humans whilst the tithes have gone unchecked. There is now cause for panic as the blood supply runs lower and lower. “During the past week, a plague has ravaged the ghettos of Meiyerditch, leaving nearly one-half of the human population dead. That, along with over-tithing which has recently occurred due to a lack of supervision by the Tithe Officers, the human population and the blood supply is at a dismal count of 198 humans.” *'21th of April '13. Talya Varré publicly changes her name to Veroth as she announces the existence of her coven, the Veroth coven. *'22nd of April '13'. A new law in Morytania has been in the make, discussing if all humans should be captured in the effort to keep the blood supply at a proper level. **Olrun and Klaus begin discussing haemalchemy. *'23rd of April '13'. Dmitri Varré creates his own small blood farm, rounding up a small group of humans in hopes of eventually beginning blood distribution throughout Canifis. *'28th of April '13.' A small altercation between General Dmitri Varré and Lark Skalov occurs in the Canifis tavern. Nyeto Nourom nearly interferes and is sought out for questioning. Dmitri adds extra security in Canifis to ensure that no one is harmed in the future. *'2nd of May '13.' The leader of the Silver Order, a paladin group who had previously declared war on the Dominion and the Foryx, is killed at the borders of Morytania. *'4th of May '13.' The Nourom Coven hold a ball at their citadel for the celebration of Nathaniel Nourom's coming of age. **Hannibal Zao, of the Skalov coven, is captured after a lengthy battle involving a nature spirit, a beast from the abyss and a titan. *'5th of May '13:' Eduord(?), A Varre Tithe officer, was punished for insubordination using disfigurement by fire, leaving his face severly melted. He fled the Military shortly after. **After two separate incidents involving Saradomists in Canifis, Both of which were dealt with by members of the Morytanian Military, General Dmitri Varre announced the first officially ranked Officers of the United Morytanian Arms Detail, Jon S. Varre as his second in command, Clas Tuathail as a Colonel, and Talon De Terro as a (?Missed that part) *'12th of May '13(ish): '''The druid Goewyn is hunted down and burnt at the stake, on the charge of treason.Talon De'Terro continues to work on his war golems. *'Late May through to early July(ish) '13: With the 'fall' of the dominion, The Foryx Coven begin to take control of the governmental system left behind, piecing together the fragments and re-establishing the Council of Covens to regent all of the lands outside of the Sanguinesti for His Dark Self. They have also started repopulating Meiyerditch by a number of 30 humans gathered from an unknown source. **'26th of June '13: 'Lothorian Foryx and Das Nourom are married, with celebrations at Port Phasmatys after the ceremony. A number of Nourom attend but are noted as being poorly-mannered and socially awkward. *'''2nd of July '13: A trio of visitors from Kandarin hold a meeting with Lothorian regarding an unknown deal. *'9th of July '13:' Representatives from Al-Kharid sign a similar deal with Lothorian. *'9th of July '13:' The 'Toffee Farm', a small blood farm of 80 humans/elves, has been opened in secret, and known only to the Foryx Coven and for the benefit of the Foryx Coven alone. They've also loosed a rumour in the West that might draw humans to the farm, expecting fun and joy; however, it is just a ploy to ensnare more cattle for the farm itself. *'11th of July '13:' The first meeting of the Council of Covens is conducted at the Tower, and the priority is to discuss recent events. *'12th of August '13: '''The Nourom Coven is disbanded. The Mine and Burgh are transfered to Nathaniel Nourom and Marvin Tarro-Nourom. **Taralani Nourom is removed from the Council of Covens, whether by self-resignation, or if she was forced out of her position, the cause remains unkown. *'13th of August '13:' Once word of the Nourom's disbandment reached the Foryx, Lothorian set about a trip to the south. He retakes ownership over Burgh De Rott during after lengthy conversation with Marvin Tarro-Nourom regarding his family. This was done, however, by force, and not to Marvin's delight. *'16th of August '13: A fair number of vyrelings, of Foryx lineage, have now occupied Burgh de Rotte, working hand-in-hand with some of the juvinate and juvenile work force they brought with them in order to fortifiy the city against a possible seige. Likewise, Canifis is also undergoing similar fortification at the hands of the werewolves, being headed by Governor Rael Foryx. **Lucan Foryx, son of Lothorian Foryx and Das, is born in the infirmary beneath Phasmatys Plaza *'20th of August '13: '''A horde of Zamorakian demons has been given use of Viggora's Folly (the Slayer Tower) by Lothorian's permission. In exchange, he and Adrijana would be given a total of ten fit, breeding humans per month. *'24th of August '13: Lothorian struck another deal with Zarakoth, the leader of the demon faction, and gave him further permission to extend his current land by capturing Paterdomus. In exchange, Lothorian was gifted two small behemoth pups from Daemonheim that the horde had acquired. These he distributed to Rosemarie Foryx and James Mysts to serve, once they'd grown, as guardian-creatures of the Southern Coast. *'7th of September '13: '''The Shavaisk coven, led by Alaric Shavaisk, surfaces. *'22nd of Sepetember '13: 'The Foryx Coven evicts Faeyrin Azazel from Viggora's Folly, as she was the last remaining member of Zarakoth's warband and they had no use for her. She now only has Paterdomus to her name and she is currently brooding there, contemplating methods of revenge. Adrijana Vaeyl is currently the only inhabitant of the tower, aside the numerous creatures within. The Council of Covens The Council of Covens was a council made up of one-two members of each prominent coven in Morytania. The purpose of this council was to create a meeting area in which covens could discuss political events in a peaceful and organised manner and vote upon future progress of the nation itself. The following covens hold seats at the council as of this section's most recent update: *The Draculea Coven, represented by Alucard Draculea *The Foryx Coven, represented by Lothorian Foryx *The Vaeyl Coven, represented by Adrijana Vaeyl The council has no current meeting point or structure in which they meet on a regular basis. Lothorian seems to have taken up the responsibility of preparing Morytania (aside the Sanguinesti) for war. Current Covens Draculea.png|House Draculea The Foryx Crest.png|The Foryx Coven Shasavik.png|The Shavaisk Coven Varre house banner.jpg|Vaeyl Coven Political Map of Morytania The following is a list showing which areas are governed by whom as of this section's most recent update: *Castle Fenkenstrein, the Draculea Coven *Port Phasmatys, Canifis, Mort'ton, Burgh de Rott and Barrows town, the Foryx Coven *The Mine is held by Nathaniel Nourom and Marvin Tarro-Nourom *The Haunted Woods, Mort Myre (majority), The Hollows, the Ancient Graveyard, and the "Snail Trail", are all vacant land Note that when the city of Darkmeyer was released in RuneScape, the community of 42 in Morytania decided that the entire region of the Sanguinesti would henceforth become "unclaimable" to the public roleplaying groups. That order is still in effect, preserved as Drakan territory. Along the same lines, Morytania is ''not a Player Owned Kingdom and, as such, the NPC House Drakan itself presides over all the others, who maintain Morytanian land. Having considered past events, the covens have decided to remain this way to prevent future full-scale conflicts. Category:In-Character History Category:Morytania Category:Vampyre